


All Alone on Christmas

by Isscha



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha
Summary: He doesn’t know why he agreed to this meal.  Actually, wait.  Yes he does.  He’s in love with the bloody idiot.  This was going to be absolute torture.





	All Alone on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Post Hogwarts, around 5 years or so after the end of the war. Drarry. All other canon relationships apply, though none show up.

He never was any good at saying no when it came to Harry James Potter.

The same Harry James Potter who had just offered Draco a spot at his Christmas table.

As Harry put it, he had no family and all of Draco’s were in prison so it wasn’t like either of them had family to be with. And both of their sets of separate and combined friends were with their own families or their significant others, leaving them as the only two out of their group without other plans. Draco had assumed that he would be alone and bored on a holiday that is supposed to be full of laughter and cheer, as per usual.

He obviously should have taken into account one Harry ‘stubborn arse’ Potter. He should have known Mister Glass Half Full Potter wouldn’t allow him to wallow, not now that they’ve somehow become extremely good friends since last Christmas. 

He could laugh at himself, but that would require allowing himself to feel emotions. Which he is currently refusing to feel because when he allows even the harmless amused emotion, every complicated emotion he has ever felt and currently does feel for that bloody idiot of a hero will flood him and override his logic and make him do things like walk into his office at the DMLE and kiss him.

So naturally, he said ‘yes’ to the invitation almost before he finished processing what the invite was even for, and now that he is finally realizing, he feels his stomach drop so sharply he nearly gasps from the very tangible sensation.

He should be home about now, with his current novel and a cup of tea just like every other evening. He should not be following Harry like a little lost crup hoping for some scraps. He should not be…

Oh, what the hell. 

He’s got a great view of Harry’s arse from back here, so he might as well enjoy the view before he catches up. He mustn’t waste such a good opportunity, after all. He’s not sure what it is about the backside of Harry that is so appealing, but the combination of the sleak muscle under his tee shirts and the gentle curve of his lower back that arches into perfectly plump and muscled arse cheeks….

Harry’s looking at him with a very strange look. 

A _very_ strange one. 

His eyes widen in horror and he wants to sink into the sidewalk. “Oh Merlin, I said that out loud.” He breathes and actually stops walking. 

But before he can make the conscious thought that fleeing is a viable option, Harry laughs. “Just something cursing perfect arses.” He’s smiling at Draco, and Draco is confused.

Shouldn’t Harry be running away screaming that a disgusting Death Eater is staring at his arse? Shouldn’t Harry be hexing Draco and insisting he isn’t gay, and even if he were it wouldn’t be for a pureblood whose ancestry of inbreeding gave him too sharp of features and who possesses a severe inability to relate to others?

“You do not have too sharp of features.” Harry murmurs, still coming slowly closer and Draco closes his eyes, unwilling to believe the other man. "And stop insulting yourself."

Nor himself for once again muttering out loud. He needs to get a hold of himself better.

Instead, he gets a better hold on Harry’s hips as the slightly shorter man reaches up to brush away Draco’s thin pale hair flopping in front of his eyes. 

Fine. He can accept this mutual touching, even if they are still standing outside of Grimmauld on the sidewalk where anyone nearby can see them. 

But nothing else. He is a Malfoy and a Malfoy is nothing but in control of one’s self.

Though he will admit that Harry is doing the most excellent job at rapidly chipping away at whatever self control he managed to learn over his years of life. 

His tratorious hands, however, don’t seem to want to obey his silent command and gently skirts up and down Harry’s clothed spine and he suddenly finds that they are now standing inside of Grimmauld and now he’s being pressed against the wall and…

“I need to confess something.” Harry’s voice is as nonchalant as it can be with how unsteady and breathy it sounds even as he presses his hardness against Draco’s and elicits an indecent whine from him.

“It had better not be that you’re pregnant and the baby is mine.” He quips before his sensibility can stop it, and wants to collapse in embarrassment when he realizes what just came out of his mouth. He had hoped to have grown out of this nerdy, awkward impulsiveness by now, but apparently that is simply too much to wish for.

Apparently it amuses Harry though, because his laughter could power the sodding sun. Draco is absolutely fucked and he is absolutely aware of it and absolutely unable to stop the inevitable train wreck that will be his heart. 

Because it is so completely unfathomable to him that someone as kind and giving and _bloody wonderful_ as Harry James Perfect Potter would even entertain the idea of actually loving him back.

_Love?!_ Oh no, no no no. He can feel his brain slipping into panic mode, and then Harry speaks again. All his panic has taken a mere breath of time and he marvels the concept just for a moment before Harry captures his attention easily. 

“I had ulterior motives for inviting you over.” His voice is soft and washes over Draco like warm honey and he wants to melt under it.

“Does this mean I’m not getting fed?” He doesn't have to fake a pout. He’s hungry, and if Harry honestly invited him over for something that doesn’t at least include eating soon, he’s going to hex the bastard. 

Harry just grins and Draco instantly feels silly at his thoughts. Of course he wouldn't be that cruel. “Kreature will let me know when the food is done. I want to complete my ulterior motive now, if you don’t mind.”

He doesn’t mind. Especially since Harry’s eyes are dark and intense, and his fingers are stroking at the base of his skull in just the perfect ways, and he doesn’t even try to reign himself in any more. Before Harry can move, Draco uses Harry’s grip on him and his own grip on Harry’s lower back as leverage to smash his lips against Harry’s in an almost frantic way.

He nearly panics when Harry stiffens but his fear instantly dissolves when Harry kisses him back and turns it from a messy press of faces to a gentle exchange of long kisses peppered with short pecks until they are both hard against each other and breathless.

When the ancient elf announces dinner, neither of the two men seem to mind despite their frantic kissing. Draco is content to wait just a bit longer for what he has decided is the absolute best Christmas present he has ever received, though being at the other end of such a hungry look tends to whittle away even quicker at any threads of self control that may hold back any restraint.

However, he is a Malfoy and he _will_ wait until they are at least out of the kitchen before ripping clothing off. 

The payoff will be well worth it.


End file.
